ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Central Park/Animated
Central Park Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Station Identification" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:19-11:21). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Central Park, dead ahead." is a public park in the middle of Manhattan in New York City. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters Under the direction of The Unreal Shriek Squeal, ghosts gathered together to form a pirate TV station and were based in a phantom structure in the center of Central Park. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Station Identification" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:37-11:39). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We're getting a tremendous power surge from the center of the park." The Ghostbusters followed the tremendous power surge given off by the structure and entered. After they found Slimer and destroyed the structure's dynamo, they retreated back outside to watch the building collapse back into the ground. Central Park was soon infested by some troublesome Poltergeists. Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore were outmatched. Unable to even see them, they were forced to retreat. With Egon's help, they all donned Ecto-Visors and trapped the invisible pests. During a gala summer festival, Castle Kildarby was relocated from Ireland to a section in Central Park by Warner Applegate III. He donated the castle to the City & County of New York. During a speech, Mayor Lenny was interrupted by the sounds of pipes and drums. Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:19-1:28). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "And in conclusion, I, your Mayor, welcome this great structure brought here stone by stone by our own prominent citizen Warner Applegate III." Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:29-1:32). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "It will provide a worthy centerpiece for our gala summer festival and --" Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:47-4:52). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "This is Castle Kildarby. It was donated to the city by Warner Applegate III." The Ghostbusters were called in to deal with the problem. Soon after, the Ghostbusters raced to Central Park to confront the newly freed Hob Anagarak. However, their weapons were useless alone and they watched as Hob moved on from the park. On a St. Patrick's Day, Ray combed the park for a four leaf clover to combat the Bog Hound. Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Scaring of the Green" p. 20. CPT Holdings, Inc. An Irish police officer misinterpreted Ray's story as an insult and tossed him into a garbage can. Central Park continued to play host to odd manifestations such as Tiamat and Murray the Mantis but its most rare was a bizarre twister that transported 3/4 of the Ghostbusters to another universe. The Ghostbusters later returned to Central Park with dozens of other humans accidentally transported over the decades. Apshai attempted to use Central Park as the site of his temple then stage a plan to take over the world with bugs. Once the Ghostbusters destroyed his Crystal Capstone, fissures all over the park sealed up. Slimer! Slimer once walked a pair of dogs in Central Park for Rudy but drifted into the Central Park Zoo. Extreme Ghostbusters Achira roamed around Central Park in search of a willing host but only found rejection from a scared homeless man. Duophanes made its way through Central Park granting many wishes - turning a man into a two-headed horror and a bicyclist into a tree. Eduardo Rivera accidentally shot a corn dog truck. As he waited for the driver and police, Eduardo unknowingly met Duophanes and made a wish. Banshee fled from the Metropolitan Opera House to Central Park and met with Siren. Roland Jackson initiated a plan to send a Proton Pack to the future where Kylie Griffin was stuck by burying one near the Cleopatra's Needle obelisk. Isaac asserted Central Park was the safest place in New York City in his time. Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 13:13-13:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "Sure. In my time, Central Park is the safest place in the city." However, both Tempuses attacked the groups of Ghostbusters at Central Park in both times. Luckily, Kylie still procured a Proton Pack and led a charge to the ruins of the Firehouse to return to 1997. Kylie and Garrett pursued Shanbahac into Central Park to freeze it into dormancy before it took root. Eduardo Rivera and Roland later drove to the park and stopped Kylie. They attempted to force Shanbahac to abandon its host in order to trap it. During a heatwave, Fenris froze a pond in Central Park and emerged then proceeded to the Museum of Natural History. In November 1997, both Ghostbusters teams mounted their last stand against S.I.D.N.E.E. on an open field near the Bethesda Terrace. After some tribulation, they trapped it in the Ecto-Garbage Truck. Secondary Canon IDW Comics The Squisher terrorized the park sometime after the Proteus incident. After many citizens fled the area, the Squisher began consuming hot dogs from an overturned cart. The Ghostbusters arrived and quickly trapped him. As they walked back to the Ecto-1, Janine hailed them on the radio and requested their return to the Firehouse as soon as possible. Trivia *On page one of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, Central Park background art from "I Am the City" makes a non-canon cameo as paintings in the lobby of Dana's apartment. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 5, the child yelling "Look out!" on the left and both the boy in the orange tank top with a Ghostbusters kite and blonde girl in pink and red are from the beginning of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" *On page 6 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 5, the bald man in the suit in the middle is based on the Mayor who appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Deadcon 1" *On page 6 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 5, the men on the far left and far right of the panel - a slender man in orange and a man in a brown business suit are from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Adventures in Slime and Space". They were slipping on Slimer's ectoplasm in Central Park. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters International #8, the look of Central Park is inspired from how it appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Station Identification" *"Cry Uncle" *"Adventures in Slime and Space" *"The Bird of Kildarby" *"Cold Cash and Hot Water" *"The Scaring of the Green" *"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" *"I Am the City" *"Flip Side" *"Robo-Buster" *"20,000 Leagues Under the Street" Slimer! *"Slimer for Hire" Extreme Ghostbusters *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" *"The True Face of a Monster" Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 27). Line reads: "Ext. Central Park - Night." *"The Unseen" *"Be Careful What You Wish For" *"Sonic Youth" *"Ghost Apocalyptic Future" *"Seeds of Destruction" *"Slimer's Sacrifice" *"Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 References Gallery Collages CityLandscapeinCryUncleepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "Cry Uncle" GhostbeingcaughtinCryUncleepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Cry Uncle" CentralParkinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" Ecto1and2inRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" MurrayVsStayPuftinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" MurrayVsStayPuftinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" CityLandscapeinIAmtheCityepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "I Am the City" CityLandscapeinIAmtheCityepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "I Am the City" CityLandscapeinIAmtheCityepisodeCollage4.png|As seen in "I Am the City" CityLandscapeinIAmtheCityepisodeCollage5.png|As seen in "I Am the City" CentralParkinFlipSideepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Flip Side" CentralParkTwisterinFlipSideepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Flip Side" Parkin20000LeaguesUnderStreetsepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" Parkin20000LeaguesUnderStreetsepisodeCollage5.png|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" CentralParkinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" Primary Canon CentralParkAnimated01.jpg|As seen in "Station Identification" 019-09.png|As seen in "Cry Uncle" CentralParkAnimated18.jpg|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" CentralParkAnimated19.jpg|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" CentralParkAnimated03.jpg|As seen in "The Bird of Kildarby" CentralParkAnimated05.jpg|As seen in "The Bird of Kildarby" CentralParkAnimated06.jpg|As seen in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" CentralParkAnimated07.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" CentralParkAnimated08.jpg|As seen in "I Am the City" CentralParkAnimated09.jpg|As seen in "I Am the City" CentralParkAnimated10.jpg|As seen in "I Am the City" FlipSide17.jpg|As seen in "Flip Side" CentralParkAnimated11.jpg|As seen in "Robo-Buster" CentralParkAnimated12.jpg|As seen in "Robo-Buster" CentralParkAnimated13.jpg|As seen in "Robo-Buster" CentralParkAnimated04.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" CentralParkAnimatedSlimer01.jpg|As seen in "Slimer for Hire" CentralParkAnimatedEGB03.jpg|As seen in "Be Careful What You Wish For" CentralParkAnimatedEGB04.jpg|As seen in "Sonic Youth" CentralParkAnimatedEGB02.jpg|As seen in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" CentralParkEGB08.jpg|In the future as seen in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" CentralParkAnimatedEGB05.jpg|As seen in "Seeds of Destruction" CentralParkEGB09.jpg|As seen in "Slimer's Sacrifice" CentralParkEGB06.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" CentralParkEGB07.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Secondary Canon DanasApartmentIDW15.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 CentralParkAnimatedIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 CentralParkAnimatedIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 CentralParkAnimatedIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 CentralParkAnimatedIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 CentralParkAnimatedIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 FlipSideAdventuresInSlimeAndSpaceIDWVol3Issue8-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 FlipSideAdventuresInSlimeAndSpaceIDWVol3Issue8-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:EGB Locations Category:S! Locations Category:IDW Locations